The manufacture of aluminum is conducted conventionally by the Hall-Heroult electrolytic reduction process, whereby aluminum oxide is dissolved in molten cryolite and electrolized at temperatures of from 900.degree. C. to 1000.degree. C. This process is conducted in a reduction cell typically comprising a steel shell provided with an insulating lining of suitable refractory material, which is in turn provided with a lining of carbon which contacts the molten constituents. One or more anodes, typically made of carbon, are connected to the positive pole of a direct current source, and suspended within the cell. One or more conductor bars connected to the negative pole of the direct current source are embedded in the carbon cathode substrate comprising the floor of the cell, thus causing the cathode substrate to become cathodic upon application of current. If the cathode substrate comprises a carbon lining it typically is constructed from an array of prebaked cathode blocks, rammed together with a mixture typically of anthracite, coke, and coal tar pitch.
In this conventional design of the Hall-Heroult cell, the molten aluminum pool or pad formed during electrolysis itself acts as part of the cathode system. The life span of the carbon lining or cathode material may average three to eight years, but may be shorter under adverse conditions. The deterioration of the carbon lining material is due to erosion and penetration of electrolyte and liquid aluminum as well as intercalation by metallic sodium, which causes swelling and deformation of the carbon blocks and ramming mix.
Difficulties in cell operation have included surface effects on the carbon cathode beneath the aluminum pool, such as the accumulation of undissolved material (sludge or muck) which forms insulating regions on the cell bottom. Penetration of cryolite through the carbon body causes heaving of the cathode blocks. Aluminum penetration to the iron cathode bars results in excessive iron content in the aluminum metal, or in more serious cases a tap-out. Another serious drawback of the carbon cathode is its non-wetting by aluminum, necessitating the maintenance of a substantial height of pool or pad of metal in order to ensure an effective molten aluminum contact over the cathode surface. One problem of maintaining such an aluminum pool is that electromagnetic forces create movements and standing waves in the molten aluminum. To avoid shorting between the metal and the anode, the anode-to-cathode distance (ACD) must be kept at a safe 4 to 6 cms in most designs. For any given cell installation there is a minimum ACD below which there is a serious loss of current efficiency, due to shorting of the metal (aluminum) pad to the anode, resulting from instability of the metal pad, combined with increased back reaction under highly stirred conditions. The electrical resistance of the inter-electrode distance traversed by the current through the electrolyte causes a voltage drop in the range of 1.4 to 2.7 volts, which represents from 30 to 60 percent of the voltage drop in a cell, and is the largest single voltage drop in a given cell.
To reduce ACD and associated voltage drop, extensive research using Refractory Hard Materials (RHM), such as TiB.sub.2, as cathode materials has been carried out since the 1950's. TiB.sub.2 is only very slightly soluble in aluminum, is highly conductive, and is wetted by aluminum. This property of wettability allows an aluminum film to be electrolytically deposited directly on an RHM cathode surface, and avoids the necessity for an aluminum pad. Because titanium diboride and similar Refractory Hard Materials are wetted by aluminum, resist the corrosive environment of a reduction cell, and are excellent electrical conductors, numerous cell designs utilizing Refractory Hard Materials have been proposed in an attempt to save energy, in part by reducing anode-to-cathode distance.
The use of titanium diboride current-conducting elements in electrolytic cells for the production or refining of aluminum is described in the following exemplary U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,915,442, 3,028,324, 3,215,615, 3,314,876, 3,330,756, 3,156,639, 3,274,093, and 3,400,061. Despite the rather extensive effort expended in the past indicated by these and other patents, and the potential advantages of the use of titanium diboride as a current-conducting element, such compositions do not appear to have been commercially adopted on any significant scale by the aluminum industry. Lack of acceptance of TiB.sub.2 or RHM current-conducting elements of the prior art is related to their lack of stability in service in electrolytic reduction cells. It has been reported that such current-conducting elements fail after relatively short periods in service. Such failure has been associated with the penetration of the self-bonded RHM structure by the electrolyte, and/or aluminum, thereby causing critical weakening with consequent cracking and failure. It is well known that liquid phases penetrating the grain boundaries of solids can have undesirable effects. For example, RHM tiles wherein oxygen impurities tend to segregate along grain boundaries are susceptible to rapid attack by aluminum metal and/or cryolite bath. Prior art techniques to combat TiB.sub.2 tile disintegration in aluminum cells have been to use highly refined TiB.sub.2 powder to make the tile, containing less than 50 ppm oxygen at 3 or 4 times the cost of commercially pure TiB.sub.2 powder containing about 3000 ppm oxygen. Moreover, fabrication further increases the cost of such tiles substantially. However, no cell utilizing TiB.sub.2 tiles is known to have operated successfully for extended periods without loss of adhesion of the tiles to the cathode, or disintegration of the tiles. Other reasons proposed for failure of RHM tiles and coatings have been the solubility of the composition in molten aluminum or molten flux, or the lack of mechanical strength and resistance to thermal shock. Additionally, different types of TiB.sub.2 coating materials, applied to carbon substrates, have failed due to differential thermal expansion between the titanium diboride material and the carbon cathode block. To our knowledge no prior RHM-containing materials have been successfully operated as a commercially employed cathode substrate because of thermal expansion mismatch, bonding problems, etc.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,061, of Lewis et al, assigned to Kaiser Aluminum, teaches a cell construction with a drained and wetted cathode, wherein the Refractory Hard Material cathode surface consists of a mixture of Refractory Hard Material, at least 5 percent carbon, and generally 10 to 20% by weight pitch binder, baked at 900.degree. C. or more. According to the patent, such a composite cathode has a higher degree of dimensional stability than previously available. The composite cathode coating material of this reference may be rammed into place in the cell bottom. This technique has not been widely adopted, however, due to susceptibility to attack by the electrolytic bath, as taught by a later Kaiser Aluminum U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,524 of Payne.
Said U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,524, of Payne, claims an improved method of bonding titanium diboride, and other Refractory Hard Materials, to a conductive substrate such as graphite, or to silicon carbide. The cathode surface is made from titanium diboride tiles, 0.3 to 2.5 cm thick. However, the large differences in thermal expansion coefficients between such Refractory Hard Material tiles and carbon precludes the formation of a bond which will be effective both at room temperature and at operating temperatures of the Cell. The bonding is accordingly formed in-situ at the interface between the Refractory Hard Material tile and the carbon by a reaction between aluminum and carbon to form aluminum carbide near the cell operating temperature. However, since the bond is not formed until high temperatures are reached, tiles are easily displaced during startup procedures. The bonding is accelerated by passing electrical current across the surface, resulting in a very thin aluminum carbide bond. However, aluminum and/or electrolyte attack upon the bond results if the tiles are installed too far apart, and if the plates are installed too close together, they bulge at operating temperature, resulting in rapid deterioration of the cell lining and in disturbance of cell operations. Accordingly, this concept has not been extensively utilized.
Holliday, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,736, claims a cheap and dimensionally stable composite cathode for a drained and wetted cell, comprising particles or chunks of arc-melted "RHM alloy" embedded in an electrically conductive matrix. The matrix consists of carbon or graphite and a powdered filler such as aluminum carbide, titanium carbide or titanium nitride. However, in operation of such a cell, electrolyte and/or aluminum attack grain boundaries in the chunks of arc-melted Refractory Hard Material alloy, as well as the large areas of carbon or graphite matrix, at the rate of about one centimeter per annum, leading to early destruction of the cathodic surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,114, of Das et al, discloses a cathode surface comprised of Refractory Hard Material in a graphitic matrix. In this case, the Refractory Hard Material is composited with a pitch binder, and subjected to graphitization at 2350.degree. C., or above. Such cathodes are subject to early failure due to rapid ablation, and possible intercalation and erosion of the graphite matrix.
In addition to the above patents, a number of other references relate to the use of titanium diboride in tile form. Titanium diboride tiles of high purity and density have been tested, but they generally exhibit poor thermal shock resistance and are difficult to bond to carbon substrates employed in conventional cells. Mechanisms of de-bonding are believed to involve high stresses generated by the thermal expansion mismatch between the titanium diboride and carbon, as well as aluminum penetration along the interface between the tiles and the adhesive holding the tiles in place, due to wetting of the bottom surface of the tile by aluminum. In addition to debonding, disintegration of even high purity tiles may occur due to aluminum penetration of grain boundaries. These problems, coupled with the high cost of the titanium diboride tiles, have discouraged extensive commercial use of titanium diboride in conventional electrolytic cells, and limited its use in new cell design. It is a purpose of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies of past attempts to utilize Refractory Hard Materials as a surface coating for carbon cathode blocks, and for monolithic cathode surfaces.